Spike Goes BIG!
by Fatone12
Summary: Spike has had an interesting dream ever since he was a small dragon, and Sweetie Belle wants to make it come true. Warning: Contains Weight Gain. If you do not enjoy this topic, please move on. Please leave a review!


Spike had always been a small Dragon. He never really liked this, and always wanted to be a bigger Dragon, however, when he was bigger height-wise, he normally terrorized the town. No, he wanted to be big Weight-wise. To have a big, wide Belly, the size of Canterlot was his ultimate dream. However, he could never accomplish this, since Twilight always made him eat healthy, and never let him be himself. When he told Twilight, she thought he was kidding, and she lectured him on all the negatives of being a fat slob. But Spike didn't care, he just wanted to be a ginormous Dragon.

Spike began to see Sweetie Belle more often, as she normally felt similarly towards the problems he was facing. Spike told Sweetie Belle everything, from his doubts about Twilight's sanity, to just general feelings. Today, Spike was going to tell Sweetie about his dream.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked nervously. "Yeah, Spike?" Sweetie replied, almost immediately reacting to his shift in tone. "We've shared a lot together, but I think I'm ready to tell you something I've been hiding from everyone for a long time." Spike stated. Sweetie giggled a bit, "Is it your crush on my big sis?" Spike got red, and replied with a swift "No, I mean something that's NOT totally obvious." Sweetie then stopped, and listened closely.

"Ever since I could remember, I've always wanted to be a big Dragon… but not big like the ones I've seen nearly destroy Ponyville, I mean… I want to be fat." Spike admitted. Sweetie's mouth opened in shock, just a slight bit, "Wait, what? Why in Equestria would you want to be fat? I've seen fat Ponies, and they don't look happy at all…" Sweetie Belle responded, a bit worried. Spike sighed, "I know, it sounds ridiculous. But I've always wanted to be… large. Larger than any Dragon ever was." Sweetie Belle was a bit unclear about the situation, but sucked up her emotions, and told Spike, "Hey, if you want to be a big ball of Dragon Fat, I'll support you 100%, Spikey-pie." Spike lit up, and said, "R-really? You'd help me with accomplishing my lifelong goal?" Sweetie belle, though unsure, nodded her head with a somewhat forced smile. "Oh… but there's one problem…" Spike sighed. "Well, two actually. For one, I can't just go up and gain a ton of weight. What would Twilight and the others think of me…" Sweetie Belle patted Spike on the back, "Hey, if this is your dream, then sucks to what anyone else says or thinks. This is your life, and you can live it however you want." "But that's not all. I can't just go and eat and eat and eat, my Dragon Belly can only store so much." Spike replied, his sad emotions returning to him. Sweetie Belle pondered, and she came up with a solution. "Hey, follow me!" She grabbed Spike, and they ran off to the Everfree Forest.  
Sweetie took them both to Zecora's hut, Zecora was not there at the moment, so Sweetie told Spike to wait outside while she snuck in and took a few ingredients. She returned with said ingredients, and ran back to Carousel Boutique.

"What's this potion supposed to do, Sweetie?" Spike asked Sweetie. "It's a Physical Alteration Potion. Basically, your entire body can expand, and you can keep eating without worry of exploding or getting sick." Sweetie explained, and Spike nodded. He drank half to vial, and noticed a red glow in his stomach. "Yes! It's working!" Sweetie cheers. "Now all we need to do is find a large quantity of fattening foods and get you started on your path to a bigger you!" Spike chimes in, "What about Sugarcube Corner?" Sweetie nods, and they both head over.

"Heeeello Spike and Sweetie Belle! What can I getcha?" Pinkie Pie asked Sweetie and Pinkie as both Sweetie and Spike enter Sugarcube Corner. "Me and Spike are planning a big party in his honor, you know, for the birthday. It's a bit late, but better late than never, huh? Anyway, we're going to need a LOT of Cupcakes, Cookies, Candy, Ice Cream, and a giant cake. Think you could get that for us?" Sweetie asked, in her trademark cutesy innocent voice. Pinkie Pie nods, "Oh, right! I just had an order for something like that a couple hours ago! I can assure you two will bring this to Twilight's, right?" Spike nearly replies, but is interrupted by Sweetie, "Yup! We'll be sure!" Pinkie nods again, and rolls out multiple boxes full of delicious sweets, Donuts, Cupcakes, Cookies, Candy, all the sorts, and one giant cake, with a cake replica of Spike on the top, in a mid-dance pose. Spike drools at the sweets, barely being able to keep himself from chowing down right now. "Bit hungry there, huh Spike? Well, you'll have to wait 'till the Paaaarrtttyyyyy!" Pinkie says, almost mockingly. Spike smirks at Pinkie Pie, mutters something under his breath, and leaves with Sweetie and the other Sweets.

Rarity was out on business for the week, so it wasn't that difficult to sneak in the treats to Carousel Boutique. They moved all the tables, chairs and fabric to the side, closed all the curtains, and stacked all of the treats in piles, one by one, ice cream in their giant tubs, bagels in their 16-pack boxes, and the giant cake was placed in the middle. "Well, Spike. Dig in, this is your time." Sweetie Belle exclaimed, and then walked outside, to let Spike be alone. Spike started with the cake. He ate the "Him" part of it, first, leaping to the top, and continuing down. In this process, he grew larger, and fatter. His belly expanded, his rear inflated as well, and he landed on the ground with a loud THUMP!/span/p  
Sweetie Belle cast a quick spell, it told Spike his current weight. "275… and a lot of desserts to go. Let's chow down!" Spike scarfed down all the food he could find, his belly and rest of his body grew faster and at a larger rate. He finished up the Donuts and half the Cupcakes, and now had around 3 chins, "That potion must've altered the speed of weight gain, as well… 500 pounds already." Spike reads from the magical weight around an hour, Sweetie returns inside, and notices not a trace of the sweets remain, just a giant blob of purple dragon. She could barely make out the tiny head from all those chins and fat folds. He had reached 1,000 pounds, and Sweetie Belle said, after a long silence, "So… how does it feel?" Spike takes a deep breath, and shakes his head in a gestures of a nod, "It'sh… sho great…." Sweetie Belle giggles, "Here, let me help you a bit…

Sweetie Belle uses her magic to suck out the fat from Spike, so that Spike is back to his regular size. "I'll deal with this excess magic later. I hope you enjoyed it." Sweetie Belle tells Spike, who replies with, "I wish I could stay that way forever… but I loved it. Thanks, Sweetie." Spike goes in for a hug, and Sweetie returns it.

Just then, Pinkie Pie and Twilight burst in, "Oh, thank Celestia we found you! I was just at Sugarcube Corner going to pick up a delivery for your Birthday Party, Spike, but I heard you two picked it up for me. Where'd it go?" Twilight asks Spike and Sweetie Belle, who both begin to tilt back and forth awkwardly, repeating the lines, "Well… you see, ah…" until Sweetie breaks the loop and states, "It's a long story."


End file.
